Maybe She's Not So Bad a Stepsister
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: This story is centered around Sammy, Casey, and Heather.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our living room was quiet as Casey and I waited for Sammy, her grandma, and my dad's girlfriend, Lady Lana, to arrive. Dad and Lana said they had something important to tell us. Dad started pacing around the room until the bell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it, while Casey and I eyed each other thinking, _what in the world is going on here? _Lana stepped inside, followed by Sammy and her grandmother. Casey moved away from me to make space for Sammy, who squeezed in between us thankfully. She smiled at me kindly for the first time in her life, and I returned it, knowing that my father's gaze was upon me. I noticed that Casey's legs were touching Sammy's, but I didn't make a big deal of it. The room was tense as Dad cleared his throat.

"Well, Lana and I are getting married. Tomorrow," he said, looking at us for a reaction. Sammy's grandmother was the first to react.

"How could you set this up without telling us? Lana, can't you think about what Sammy is in for? Heather is her archenemy and Casey..." her voice trailed off. "It would be a nightmare for Sammy!" she finished. Lady Lana looked at her and said,

"What were you saying about Casey?" Now, I didn't mean to stand up for Sammy, but it was better than telling this annoying lady all about Sammy's huge crush on my brother.

"It's not your buisness, it's Sammy's!" I snapped. Warren stared at me like, _this is no way to behave to your stepmother young lady!_, but I didn't care.

"My daughter is precious to me! I should be aware of her feelings!" Lady Lana exclaimed, looking hurt. At this Sammy exploded.

"If I was precious to you, you wouldn't be doing any of this to me! You left me illegally in Grams' apartment to become a movie star. On top of that, you lied to me about my age and you won't tell me who my dad is! I saved your life in Hollywood and this is your way of saying thanks? Grams, I'm going to Hudson's!" She got up, stormed out of the house, gragged her skateboard, and left.

"You know what, I'm going to the park," Casey said.

"Count me in!" I said, jumping up. "Anywhere's better than here in a room full of maniacs!" Casey and I grabbed our skateboards and rode off to the park. Casey sat down on a bench near the ball fields and buried his head in his hands. I, on the other hand, spotted Tenille making her way over to me. Tenille practically worshipped me, and though it had pleased me in the beginning, I was really getting irritated now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing my upset face.

"Warren's marrying Sammy's mother. The wedding is tomorrow!" I told her.

"What! That's terrible!" she cried. Then, seeing Casey, she asked, "So if you guys will be step siblings, Casey won't have any crushes right?"

"Does it matter? He would never choose you!" I snorted, pushing past her. I felt real sad for Casey because as much as he was annoying, he _was _my brother. I sat down next to him and said,

"Casey, listen." he looked up at me, and I could see streaks of tears rolling down his cheeks. I took my bandana and wiped them gently. "I'm really sorry. I know you like her." He sighed.

"I don't know if I'll ever really get over it. It's just... she's a great girl. I know you hate her, but I can't help it. She's smart, cute, sweet, and hot." the last part, he whispered, but I had heard him.

"What?" I screamed. He looked embarassed.

"Heather, shut up!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone," I assured him.

"Thanks Heather. I, I don't know what got into me."

"If you like her so much, why don't you kiss her Like, right now." I asked. He stared at me like I was crazy and I continued. "It's your last chance."

"Are you sure Heather? You hate Sammy!"

"Well of course I do!" I answered. "You always chose her over me. You always defended her form your own sister. Of course I hated her. But you guys were made for each other and you know it! So what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to do it. To make you happy." he said. I squealed as he suddenly hugged me. "Your not a bad person Heather. You just have huge grudges."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey decided to talk to Sammy and I went with him. He told me about Hudson's porch, and how amazing it was. He told me about the iced tea and the cakes. Soon, we arrived at Hudson's.

"Good morning Casey," he said. "And Heather?"

"Good morning sir!" Casey replied. "Is Sammy here?"

"She just headed for Marissa's. Would you like some cake?"

"No thank you sir." Casey shook his head. "We want to talk to Sammy. See you later!" It wasn't long before we caught up to Sammy, who was walking up Marissa's porch.

"Sammy wait!" I called to her. She turned around and forced a smile upon her face. Casey ran up to her.

"I hate the decision too you know. And so does Heather." He took her hands and squeezed them, then stared into her eyes dreamily. Sammy looked into his and spaced out. They moved closer to each other until they were an inch apart. I felt nauseous, but I was saved by a sudden shriek.

"OMG!"Sammy and Casey snapped back into the real world. "I saw that!" Marissa squealed. She was leaning against the door frame of the entrance with wide eyes.

"Shut up Marissa!" Sammy snapped at her. Marissa just bit down a grin and said,

"I have got to tell Holly and Dot. They're inside! Sammy, I can't believe it!" Sammy scowled as Holly and Dot appeared at the door.

"No need to tell us! We saw from the window!" Dot said. "You guys looked so cute together, right Holly?" Holly just looked away.

"Well are you guys planning on coming in?" Holly asked after a long moment of silence. Casey and Sammy went inside, and Sammy turned to me.

"Heather, are you coming?" I nodded and saw Marissa, Holly, and Dot giving each other a weird look. Marissa didn't seem too keen on having me in the house, but she allowed me to enter. I was amazed. I had known Marissa was rich, but her house was god-like, which by the way, is my word! Everything, from her red velvet cushions to the golden banisters spelled out W-E-A-L-T-H-Y.

"Can we talk without Mikey or your nanny overhearing us?" Sammy asked. Marissa nodded, and she led us up the stairs. We went into her room, which had silver colored walls. I plopped down on her king-sized bed with Casey on one side of me, and Sammy on the other. Holly, Marissa, and Dot each sat on her bean bag chairs. They listened as the three of us explained the dilemma to them. Well, I stayed quiet most of the time, only adding in one or two things in the middle. When we finished talking, Marissa jumped up and cried,

"You know what this means, right?" Sammy nodded.

"My archenemy will be my stepsister." Dot shook her head.

"Obviously, but Sammy! You can't have feelings for Casey now! You can't have a crush on him now!"

"I don't... I mean," Sammy muttered.

"There's no point in trying to hide it Sammy. We all know the truth!" Marissa told her. "We saw that you guys were about to kiss!" This comment made Marissa and Dot change to the Love Channel. Finally, Sammy got up.

"You guys are no help!" she said. Then she turned around and stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Heather will probably be VERY out of charcter in this story. Please don't get TOO angry.**

Chapter 3

Holly stared at Marissa and Dot.

"You guys need to stop this. Marissa, Sammy has never teased you about Danny. Why is it then, that you do this to her?" she asked. Marissa looked at the floor. Dot did too. I could tell that Holly had made her point. Personally, I was glad. I wasn't feeling so bad for Casey anymore, and I didn't want to hear anymore about his relationship with Sammy. A while later, Casey and I left. Sammy decided to sleep at Marissa's house and had gotten permission from her Grams. Lady Lana had objected, but Sammy's grandmother had threatened to fight Lady Lana, and seeing that Sammy had taught her grandmother some wrestling moves, Lady Lana had to listen.

"Can't believe the wedding is tomorrow! Trust Warren and Lana to mess up everything! And Mom only died last week or something!" Casey complained.

_Oh yeah. That's why Dad's not hesitating before marrying again He can't feel guilty about Mom being around when the wedding happens! _I thought. When we got home, Lana and Sammy's grandmother were gone. I stormed up to my room and opened up my private journal. I had reserved half the book to write about Sammy. I flipped through the pages and got to a clean sheet.

_Sammy will become mt stepsister. Tomorrow. I hate her!_

Since I had nothing else to say, I threw the journal across the room. It landed on the floor with a _thud. _Warren came in.

"Go to bed and please don't throw things," he said lamely.

"Do I really care what you say?" I asked, then started yelling at him.

"Go to hell!" he muttered before leaving my room. As soon as he closed my door, I threw myself onto the bed. That night, I cried my heart out before finally falling asleep.

**Sorry for the really short and lame chapter. I need atleast five reviews before I can continue! Go ahead and critisize my story, do whatever, but REVIEW!**


End file.
